


Christmas Morning

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Steve Rogers Imagines [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, imagine, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Steve Rogers Imagines





	Christmas Morning

Imagine waking up on Christmas morning, snuggled up next to Steve. You were both cuddled together in a cocoon of sheets and pillows, snoozing for a few minutes. Your peace was soon disturbed when you heard little footsteps. A second later, your little girl jumped up onto the bed in excitement, shouting at you both to wake up. Steve reached his arm up, softly pushed her down onto the bed, and started to tickle her. Laughter filled the room and you watched on with a smile.

The sound of little cries interrupted the morning fun, so you reached over, kissed your two loves, got out of bed and told them you would meet them in the living room shortly. You padded into your sons nursery, cradled him in your arms and walked towards the rest of your family. You and Steve sat together on the couch, as you took in the enjoyment on your children's faces, while they sat in front of the tree, and opened their Christmas gifts.


End file.
